


Hook and Anchor

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cameo, Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wendy Darling (Melissa McCall) is having none of this "kidnapping" tomfoolery and Captain Hook (Chris Argent) has already fallen for Peter Pan (Peter Hale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook and Anchor

Peter gasps. Air is just past his reach.

“You bastard boy,” Melissa snarls. Her dark, tangled hair falls over her face.

She tugs on the chain, pulling the harpoon in an arc.

“You.”

Peter’s feet leave the ground.

“Horrible.”

He slides off the harpoon head, tissue tearing so far his healing cannot save him.

“CHILD!” She shrieks.

Peter’s wet and bloody weight slams into Chris’ chest. All 150 pounds of him.

Chris stumbles back, cradling the body that almost knocked him off his feet. Such a tiny body. Such a tiny boy.

Melissa lets the harpoon head clatter on the deck of the ship. “That’s what you get for taking me away from my family, you wretched monster.”

She stomps her tiny feet.

“I WANT TO GO HOME!”

God…

Chris turns away from the whimpering mass in his arms and waves at his men.

His first mate, wearing something he called a paperboy hat, steps up from the crowd.

He sniffs at Peter, before shaking his head.

He’s vampire or something like that, Chris remembers, and the little motion makes Chris’ heart still. Chris picked him up in Louisiana, before it was Louisiana, and made him first mate when the last one jumped.

Melissa makes another affronted noise and Chris stifles his growls.

“Benny? Yeah, take her to my quarters. Get her some food. Change of clothes, toys whatever she wants. No one disturbs her.”

Benny, thank god for Benny because the man understands Chris, his hook, and his love for the ghost of the Silver Arrow, nods.

“Yeah, boss.”

There’s the sound of a scoff and a couple whispered threats before Melissa is off the deck and the men are back at work.

Chris kneels, feeling the rocking of the ship beneath his knees, and holds on to Peter for dear life.

“Talk to me, kid.”

Peter’s eyelashes flutter and Chris sees familiar blade-sharp, wicked eyes.

“Oh, captain,” the boy chuckles, hacking a cough.

“Peter, shh. You’re hurt.”

The boy tries to snort, but makes something like a wheeze.

“I’m dying.”

“You can’t.”

A hand rests on Chris’ cheek and Peter heaves a shuddering breath.

“I’m dying. I’m finally dying.”

Chris shakes his head, feeling the fingers brush against his cheeks.

“You can’t do this to me. What happened to ‘enemies forever’?”

Peter can’t see him, can’t see his tightened jaw or his hooded eyes.

“You’re finally free. You can sail wherever you want to.”

Chris tightens his grip on Peter, letting the hook graze he boy’s tender skin.

“I don’t want to sail… not anymore.”

Peter smiles, laughing and gasping.

“Captain, you are the only man to have ever made me want to grow up.”

He breathes and breathes, eyes falling shut again.

“Peter…”

Chris tucks the boy away like he can keep him forever, just like Peter promised to keep him in Neverland forever.  He cradles Peter’s head to his chest and feels the body in his arms fall limp, heavy.

And the spell breaks.

“CUT!” Duke glances at the footage before nodding again.  “That’s it for today. See you all on set at six tomorrow.”

Chris almost drops Peter when the man calls out with his megaphone at the highest setting. “Hale, good call out there!”

Thank god he doesn’t, because the slightly stormy look Peter gives him from almost being dropped is bad enough.

“Thanks!” Peter sits up, wiping the bright red blood off his face and turning to Chris. “I still don’t get why we had to shoot that as one, long scene?”

Chris shrugs and pops the hook off his hand. He rubs his hand on the towel the tech assistant hands him and passes the hook on to the staff. God knows where it goes, but the way the costume department handles it, the hook might as well be made of gold.

“You can ask Duke later.”

Peter snorts and shakes his head. “I still can’t get over the fact you two went to school together.”

Either Peter means he’s old, which makes sense because the kid is all of nineteen to Chris’ thirty-four, or he looks great whereas Duke does not.

“Anyway, Peter, about that line…”

A hand pats him on the shoulder.

Melissa beams at them, wrapped up in a soft robe. “Great job today, guys.”

“You too, Melissa.”

Peter grins, wide and bright, for her. “You’re amazing. Perfect screaming.”

The young woman smiles, cheeks flushing, as her stylist hurries her off the set.

Peter’s eyes follow her, wide and awed. “I don’t know how she manages all those scenes in a ripped dress.”

The blue dress Wendy Darling wears is… ripped is putting it nicely really. It’s more like rags of thin fabric that are held together on a string. It’s amazing they’re all standing after all the stunt work Melissa does.

Crazy actress actually does her own stunt work, like jumping off tall things and swinging on fake vines across fake ravines.

“You’re one to talk. What is that? Lycra?”

Peter looks down, mildly affronted. “I’ll have you know this is cotton and polyester.”

Chris snorts. The green leggings and the tunic are actually decently warm and certainly better than the wool vest and sweeping leather jacket the costume department gave Chris. Half the time he wants to jump in the water to cool off, but that means Claudia will skin him alive for ruining one of her bespoke suits, even if only part of it.

Already at Chris’ trailer door, the pair pause, hesitation hanging in the air.

“So, Peter Pan,” Chris faces his co-star with a smirk on his lips and the hard glint of promise in his eye. “Do you really want to set me free?”

Peter Hale, actor and incorrigible flirt, tosses his arms around Chris’ neck. “Why, Captain Hook, I would never.”

 And if Peter gasps in his arms and promises to keep him forever, well… Chris has the satisfaction of knowing that he is the only one to ever make Peter want to grow up.

Because that line wasn’t scripted.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched one episode of Once Upon a Time recently and this happened tonight. 
> 
> Full confessions. I thought OUaT would be a fandom for me a long time ago (I followed season one religiously), but like Grimm, it kind of burned out for me.
> 
> I also have other things to do, but oooh, look, shiny.


End file.
